Akuroku music meme
by littlemissgoth
Summary: 10 short akuroku fanfics done using the 10 DA music challenge. Fluffy


I'm not dead

Sorry for any grammar or spelling issues.

First Shonen ai fanfic

* * *

DA Music Meme For Writers

Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.

Put on your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Akuroku

1. Wait for you by I have no idea (that's not the band name I have no idea who sings it)  
I can see Roxas walking away now he didn't hear me did he that is all that is playing in my head. Now he's gone never to come back I want him to I already miss him. I got given a new mission today to go and find Roxas I worried though I might have to destroy him I don't want that. I can see him now he's fighting in some tournament thing. I watch him he wins the fight. That's my Roxas everything freezes and I take my chance and go up to clapping my hand s and we all know how that plays out don't we. As I walk off I I say under my breath "Roxas I will wait for you" Roxas turns around and looks at me as I vanish through the portal.

2. Lullaby for a stormy nightmares  
I walk to Axel's room lightening lights up the whole sky around The castle that never was and the thunder ricochets off the walls. I finally get to Axel's room he's fast asleep should I wake him or what .It turns out I don't have to he rolls over and suddenly emerald green eyes are staring into my blue ones.  
"storm wake you Roxie"  
"Yeah"  
"Come here then" Axel says lifting the covers to his bed for me to climb in with him  
Suddenly a loud crash of thunder can be heard I clutch on to Axel tighter and bury my face into his chest while Axel tells me everything will be fine.

3. Whispers in the dark-Skillet  
I turn around and throw something towards Roxas its a rose.  
"I promise you will never be alone I will always be here with you no matter what" I say walk off  
Roxas looks at me confused he's trapped here in Diz's virtual twilight town.  
"Wait who are you" he asks  
"I'm a whisper in the dark"

4. Stand in the rain- Superchick  
I miss him so badly I really want him to remember who I am but that doesn't seem likely to happen. We've just fought he really did hurt me badly both mentally and physically.  
"Axel lets meet again in the next life"  
I turn my head to face him  
"Yeah miss you partner"  
I turn up back at the castle I feel like crying when I hear a song playing somewhere  
Stand in the rain stand  
your ground  
stand up when it all crashing down  
you stand through the pain  
you won't drown and one day what's lost will be found  
Yeah I will I'll wait for Roxas I will be strong for the two of us and I'll protect him from the organization.  
- Cascada (I think (has anyone noticed I have a really depressive style of music cause I have never realised it till now)  
I wonder through twilight town there is a nagging voice in the back of my head telling me I'm not who I was. I know I didn't grow up here I feel like some things missing no... someone someone with bright red hair and beautiful green eyes I have an image of him in my head but I can't put a name to his face but I think he might be the reason ii faded into someone else either that or was it that Diz guy I think I can't remember.

6. The man who can't be moved- the script  
I walk around the real twilight town I'd just seen Roxas for the first time in ages. I go and stand where I first met Roxas. I wonder that if I stand where we met would he come back here possible but not in this twilight town. I will stand my ground though if the rest of the organization thinks I have emotions I will be killed slowly and painfully. I see a blonde head wandering through the crowds shouting my name when suddenly I slammed into the ground my said blonde.

"Roxas?" I ask

"Yes I missed you" I hear as a reply  
our lips met

"You're not allowed to leave ever again alright" I said hugging him close to me

"Yeah okay I don't want to leave anyway" he said hugging back.

7. Let the flames being- Paramore (Yes I stated laughing when this stated playing)  
I had enough why, why couldn't I remember him I know he made me happy he loved me more than anything so why can't I remember why did they take my memories I scream as the town around burst into flames. The flames seem to calm me they reminded me of him and maybe would summon him here to come and take me home. I walk around the burning city Hayner, Pence and Olette are all dead I can see their bodies when a voice above me says

"You know causing large and massive fires Is my job"  
something in my head just snaps together

"Axel"  
I shout up at him he drops to the ground he hugs me and tells me everything will be fine I'm going home finally.

8. time is running out-muse  
I always knew from the time that we started dating that he would be the death but I also knew we'd only have so long together till someone wanted Sora back. When that time comes I will fight to protect Roxas or die trying because I truly do love him with all of my non-existent heart

9. We will meet again- ending theme to 10th pokemon movie  
I walked around my new high school trying to find the canteen for lunch I was always getting lost this place was huge. When I finally made it I got my lunch and sat down with my friends my twin Sora, his boyfriend Riku and Kairi. Demyx and Zexion were walking towards us with a strangely familiar redhead I knew I never met him before so why did I feel like I knew him. I don't believe in love at first sight but now I was having second doubts. As we were all eating lunch he turned to me and said  
"My names Axel"  
"Mines Roxas" I reply  
"Sorry if this sounds stalkerish but have we met before"  
"Not that I know if"  
"Okay it just feels like I know"  
"Same here."

10. Animal I have become- three days grace  
I watched from Sora's mind as Axel faded into the darkness and all Sora does is stand there he doesn't even try to help he just lets Axel die. I start screaming Sora is screaming now was well I go into his memories and change them to Riku dyeing to see how he likes it. I am at total mess I know but I can't help it I watched him die I want him back. There is a pair of arms around Sora they calm him down but not me. I feel like some sort of animal losing control I want Sora to die so I can die as well so I can see my Axel.


End file.
